The present invention relates to auction methods, auction systems and servers for conducting an auction on a network.
Conventionally, auction methods of the type mentioned above are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,207, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. Hei 10-78992 and Hei 11-328271, among others. These auction methods are such that an auction participant that offers the best price condition, i.e., a participant (buyer) that offers the highest price to a seller in a normal auction and a participant (seller) that offers the lowest price for a buyer in a counter-auction, is a successful bidder. Generally, a successful bidder should complete the transaction, i.e., by delivery of the article or the payment of the price, by a due date previously stipulated by rules.
However, some clients (requesters) who wish to sell or buy articles in an auction have desired to set a date convenient to them for the article delivery date or for the payment date due for a variety of reasons. For example, a client who urgently wishes to sell an art object or an antique object for funds wants to obtain funds as soon as possible only if such an object can be sold at a desired price, irrespective of whether it is sold at a high price. Also, a person who wants to acquire a desired article may give the highest priority to the earliness of the trade rather than the price. Further, if there is no place to store supplied articles until the articles are shipped, a warehouse must be rented. Then, it is desired to set an article delivery date immediately before the articles are shipped. Further, if one wants a certain article but cannot immediately finance the article, one desires delivery of the article at the soonest possible date after payment is made or desires to negotiate with a seller to offer conditions favorable to him, i.e., delivery of the article to him prior to the payment. Further, one who wants to sell a product, which is currently in use for business or pleasure, for raising funds for purchasing another product, may want to transact with a buyer who may let him use the product until a latest possible date, provided that the buyer agrees to purchase the products at a desired price.
As described above, sellers and buyers who look for counterparts to buy or sell articles have a variety of desires for trading dates such as the article delivery date, the payment due date, and so on in accordance with individuals' circumstances. Conventional auction methods, however, determine a successful bidder without considering such trading dates. Thus, the conventional auction methods have a problem in that they fail to find a trading partner who offers a satisfactory trading date even though not at the highest price, fail to give the highest priority to a trading date when looking for a trading partner, and fail to determine that the successful bidder is a partner who offers the most favorable trading date rather than the soonest one, if there are a plurality of partners who have offered the highest price. On the other hand, in a counter-auction, which has been conventionally used for reservations of air-line tickets and hotels, a buyer offers information related to terms such as desired flight dates, stay days, and so on, while sellers offer information related to terms such as flight dates, stay days, and so on that meet the requirements. The information on terms in this event does not refer to the terms for a trade, so that a payment must be made by the previously determined due date by a successful bidder. Thus, the conventional auction takes it for granted that participants bid for an article on price, so that, although a client is satisfied with his requirements in terms of the price, requirements other than price are not always met. Even if a client gives higher priority to a certain requirement other than price, conventional auction methods have difficulties in giving the highest priority to requirements other than price.
For example, when a customer hires a taxi, a counter-auction system may be employed to select the taxi that offers the lowest rate among a plurality of taxi companies. This scheme allows the customer to select the taxi with the lowest rate, but does not take into account where an assigned taxi is located, so that it creates the problem of selecting a taxi extremely far away from the customer (requester).
Generally, for hiring a taxi, a customer communicates with a taxi company by telephone or the like, and of the taxis the company owns, the taxi company assigns the taxi nearest to the customer to the customer. However, since the hiring of a taxi in this manner is conducted only with a single taxi company, a taxi belonging to another taxi company may be located closer to the customer, so that the taxi closest to the customer is not always assigned to the customer. Therefore, there is the problem that a customer cannot select the taxi positioned closest to him.
Turning back to the discussion of auctions, some auction participants may desire to trade articles with a numerical value in accordance with, for example, the longest (or shortest), heaviest (or lightest), most (or least) articles, and so on due to a variety of circumstances. For example, a client who desires to purchase the longest possible article may desire to trade with a seller who offers the longest article irrespective of the price from among auction participants. In other words, some clients who participate in an auction may want to give a higher priority to a certain numerical value rather than the price as a bid condition in a trade. However, since conventional auction methods allow bidders to compete only regarding the price, such methods cannot be applied to an auction in which competition is made with some numerical value other than the price.
Also, some clients who request sale and purchase of articles in an auction may desire to express their requirements in articles in a variety of conditions. For example, a client who wants to purchase an art object or an antique object may want to purchase such an object at the most reasonable price in consideration of various conditions such as the created year, the custody history, scratches and so on. As another example, for purchasing a personal computer through an auction, while a client has specific requirements concerning the image quality of an associated display, the quality, the performance and processing speed of the computer itself, and so on, he does not know in some cases which product (model numbers or the like) most meets his requirements. As a further example, for requesting an engagement with a private tutor, a client, though having requirements, does not know how to select a specific private tutor based on criteria. Therefore, clients must intuitively narrow down products or persons that meet the requirements to some degree, and bid off one of such narrowed products or services finally on price. There is also a problem that trading partners are virtually limited to those who have been registered in an auction. On the other hand, some sellers desire that an offered product be purchased by a buyer who most understands the value of the product.
As described above, since conventional auctions take it for granted that participants bid for an article based on price, although a client is satisfied with his requirements in terms of the price, requirements other than the price are not always met. Even if a client gives higher priority to a requirement other than the price, conventional auction methods make it difficult to give the highest priority to the requirement. In addition, at present, a trade can be made only with trading partners who participate in an auction for offering products or services or those who want to offer articles or services.